supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shards (zangetsu13)
A Shard is otherwise known as an aspect of a Primordial Beings, which is a piece of a Primordial that one has severed a body part of themselves to create such an entity. A Shard is sometimes merely a hand of a Primordial Being, which carries a lot of power. Characteristics A Shard's power varies, depending on the portion of a piece that is used to create this entity. A Hand is stronger than any entity in creation, even an Arch-Nephilim does not come close to the power a Shard holds as a Shard is eighty times stronger than one. The less amount of portion, the weaker the Shard. Their only mind in task is to serve their main portion and aid them in whatever goals a Primordial desires. A Shard is capable of thinking for itself by learning how to make choices instead of thriving for a single goal. Powers and Abilities A hand of a Primordial is immensely powerful. A Shard that is only a hand is eighty times stronger than an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim, eight times stronger than a Nephalem, and four times stronger than a Demiurge. Not even four Archangels working together can stand a chance against a Shard. A Shard scales as the second strongest abstract entity in all of existence, with only Primordial Beings above it. A Shard this powerful is only a hand of a Primordial Being which tells everyone how truly powerful a Primordial Being truly is and how they pale in comparison to one. * Mid-Tier Omnipotence: A Shard is the second strongest abstract entity in all of existence. Its eight times stronger than an Arch-Nephilim, eight times stronger than a Nephalem, four times stronger than a Demiurge. No Archangel or even a being powered by 30-40 million souls can stand a chance against a Shard. A Shard hold the ability to create and erase like their main portion so they hold an immense of astronomical power to create beings or erase many things from existence. ** Creation: A Shard has the ability to create any being, object, or location and they can do this with relatively ease since they hold knowledge of the schematics to creating things, thanks to their main portion's knowledge. ** Destruction: A Shard can erase anything in creation without problem. They can erase anything except for Arch-Nephilims, Nephalems, and Demiurges unless weaken first. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Because they gathered their knowledge from their main portion, a Shard has knowledge of everything that exist in creation or existence. * Attribute Powers: Depending on the Primordial, a Shard will have all aspects of the certain Primordial that created for example if God created a Shard then that Shard will be an entity of light and use all light-based powers and attacks. ** Light: Manipulate all essence of Light. ** Darkness: Manipulate all essence of Darkness. ** Life: Manipulate all essence of Life. ** Death: Manipulate all essence of Death. ** Time: Manipulate all essence of Time. ** Space: Manipulate all essence of Space. ** Nothingness: Manipulate all of nothingness. Vulnerabilities A Shard hardly hold any weaknesses and there's practically nothing that can stop one. * Archangel Blade: A weapon of an Archangel can only moderately harm a Shard. Destroying Beings * Demiurge: A Demiurge can hold their own for a short while but for example, if a Demiurge is the child of a Primordial that is life and it were to go against a Shard of Death then this could go either back ways and either one of them might overwhelm the other and kill each other, but a Demiurge would still find itself having a hard time. * Nephalem: A Nephalem is a being who manipulates light and darkness. If a Shard is a being or light or darkness than potentially a Nephalem maybe able to kill either on of these Shards of these two aspects, but it would not be an easy fight. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy their own portion as a Shard is merely a hand or the Primordial can simply reabsorb the shard back into themselves with ease. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal of Death can kill anything in creation or existence. Known Shards * Jesus Christ (Primeval Dawn) * Amara (Primeval Dawn) * Onyx (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) Gallery Jesus Christ.jpeg|Jesus Christ (Shard of God/Light) Maura (Rose of God).jpg|Amara (Shard of Erebos/Darkness) Nemisis (DOHH).jpg|Onyx (Shard of Amara/Darkness) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Shards Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Primeval Dawn